horry_henryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horry Henry and the Car Trip
Horry Henry and the Car Trip is the #th episode of Series 1. In the episode, Horry Henry and his arch- nemesis, Moddy Margrut comes with him on a car trip to Happy-Slapping Hippo Land. Plot While Horry Henry's family are having soup for lunch, Mum surprises the family by announcing a trip to Happy-Slapping Hippo Land, an amusement park based on The Happy-Slapping Hippos TV program/money-grabbing franchise that Perplexed Peter likes. Henry dislikes the idea; he'd rather go to hell than go to a theme park based on morbidly obese hippos who teach kids to hurt each other. The rejects going there, until he discovers a "special offer" on a buffet, which is said to sell Pot Noodle there, as well as the DeathSlide of Doom the park holds. He instead asks to go, which Mum agrees. Upon going to the car, the family had discovered Moddy Margrut sitting at the front seat and refuses to move (because she somehow hurt her leg, while pretending to cry). This makes Mum angry, so she is forced to go sit with Henry and Peter. Dad starts the car, and they inadvertently bump into Weeaboo William with his anime mugs, causing them to fall off his hands and smash. William cries like how them characters in anime do, and this makes Dad very angry. After that, the car goes to a motorway to Happy-Slapping Hippo Land. Henry talks to Margrut about the buffet at the theme park, as well as the Pot Noodle stand, and this causes her to reveal The Super Pot Noodle Horn of Loudness. Margrut tells Henry that they are very rare, and she got one by buying 437 Pot Noodle pots in every shop in town and one of them revealed that "she won" the horn in the lid. Henry wants to blow it, so they have an argument until Margrut blows it very hardly, causing a very loud noise to be blown and that it scared Dad, causing him to crash the car into a tree. Everyone was frightened, especially Peter, as he was overly upset because this meant that they aren't able to visit the theme park. Mum tries to call the AA to get the car repaired, but her phone was out of battery. Even worse, she was the only person who had brought their phone for the trip. Dad then has an argument with Mum, and soon everyone was joining in. Henry however, got out of it and decides to go to a nearby TravelWell/Gobble n' Go with his wad of cash that he stole from Peter. Despite not going to the theme park that sold Pot Noodle, Henry still enjoys himself feasting on unhealthy food at the fast food place before feeling very poorly. He meets back with the family (still having an argument), and then Dad asks "Have you been to that disgraceful place again?". Henry lies, and then he begins vomiting on the side of the road. The family were furious, and they couldn't find a way to go to the theme park and then episode ends with the screen fading to black, leading to a possible cliffhanger. Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes